I Remember
by MaleficentBeauty
Summary: Sarah makes a wish that puts her into the hands of the King she promised herself she would never see again and Jareth finds himself with a new pet. (Prologue in Sarah's POV, the rest in third person. Rated T for safety purposes. My summaries suck, I'm sorry. Reuploading to fix an issue) (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

I remember the change. It was painful, the first time. Actually, the only time. I have yet to change back. I don't know if I can in the first place. It was a stupid mistake- I knew better than to say those words. But I couldn't help it, in that one moment. I was alone. The one person in my life that I knew well enough was a four year old. I loved my little brother, but when you're eighteen you need more than that. So I made a wish.

_I wish I could change into a bird and return to where I belong._


	2. Chapter 1

If he could sigh, he would. But when you're a bird, there's really not that much you can do. So instead he flapped his wings and carried on, letting his mind wander as he coasted through the trees. The goblins were being a nuisance once more, constantly throwing chickens, ale, and ale covered chickens around the throne room. Too many times had he been hit by both or shat upon by the chickens if they landed on him. It was with these thoughts he came upon one of the oddest sites he'd ever seen, including the goblins and their jokes.

Laying upon the ground was a mountain lion, a purr rumbling in it's throat. Sitting in the middle of the circle the lions body made was a barn owl, it's head resting on the lions side though it was shaking like a leaf with one wing extended as if broken. He circled once around the pair, the mountain lions head lifting to look up at him.

He landed before the pair, fluffy head tilting as he hopped closer.

_She looks frightened. _

_She's in pain, cousin. She doesn't speak, I don't know if it's can't or won't. From what I can tell she fell from a great height. _

_You and your love of the injured, Katja. _

Jareth shook his head at the mountain lion, slowly shifting back into his usual kingly self.

"Is she fae? Or a normal bird?" He asked, crouching on the balls of his feet to get a closer look at the injured specimen.

_I think if she was a normal owl- _"She wouldn't be okay with cuddling with a mountain lion, Jareth." Katja had slowly shifted as well mid sentence. In the mountain lion's place sat a young woman, her black hair pulled back into a braid down her back, copper colored eyes watching the king while one pale hand gently stroked the injured owls back. "But I will let you see why I know she is not a normal owl."

The hand not stroking the owls back gently tapped her on the head, the shivering mass stopping it's movement. After a few moments of gentle coaxing from Katja, the owls eyes slowly opened and she peered up towards the king. His breathing stopped immediately. Soft emerald eyes looked back at him, blinking slowly as her eyes came back into focus. The owl let out a screech when it realized who was crouched in front of her, eyes widening even more if that was possible. Hopping from the woman's lap, it hopped closer to Jareth, huddling against one of his legs. He stared down at her in shock, slowly remembering to breath.

"_Sarah_?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Sarah?" He asked the figure before him, her back the only thing revealed to him. She wore a floor length emerald dress, the entirety of her back shown in the low dip of the fabric and from the fact her hair was up in a bun, tendrils falling and trailing lightly over her smooth skin. "Sarah, why are you an owl back in my kingdom?"

He stepped up behind her, wrapping strong arms around her waist. He's had this dream many times, Sarah always appearing before him but never turning around and always appearing in a different outfit. He rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her upper arm when her hand came up to wrap around the back of his head.

"I made a wish." She said simply, her voice music to his ears. He glanced at the profile of her face though he saw nothing. It had been too long since he had seen her face, that sadly he had somehow forgotten it. So in his dreams, it was a simple face. One that could appear to be anyone else. "I made a wish to turn into a bird. And return to where I belong. The change dazed me, the fall from the portal nearly killed me."

He nuzzled her neck gently as she spoke, a slight giggle and a head tilt the only sign that she responded to him. "I've missed you." He murmured, arms tightening around her.

"Jareth, oh how I've missed you too." She whispered, turning in his arms so suddenly he was stunned. She had never turned around before. He blinked in surprise, drinking in the sight that he wasn't used to. Her eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen, her lips a deep pink and full that begged to be kissed till they were thoroughly bruised, her eyebrows shaped in delicate arches. His survey of her features took place in a second, for the second her arms were secured around his neck and holding them together. He breathed in deeply, recognizing the scent of peaches and roses as it slowly came into being.

"Is this.. How you look now?" He asked, running a gloved hand up her bare arm and to her neck and jaw, pulling her back slightly to study her once more. He smirked when he saw a slight blush spread over her cheeks when he lightly ran his lips across the skin.

"Yes… Ever since I returned home, my features started changing. No one else seemed to notice, except for some of the boys at school. They were constantly trying to get me in a dark corner." She said, unaware of the possessiveness that overcame him till he growled. She looked up in surprise, stepping back when he took one step forward.

They continued this dance till she was pressed to a marble wall, a shiver going through her when the cold stone meet her bare back. He leaned down into her, another growl escaping him while he kissed the column of her throat. She let out a small gasp in response, head falling back as her hand rose to run through his hair.

"_Mine._" He growled dangerously against her throat, unaware himself where this fierce possessiveness came from. She simply nodded in return, her skirt rising up as she trailed a bare foot up his calf to wrap around his waist. She held him against her, letting out a small moan when he bit into her neck before running a tongue across the spot.

"_Jareth._" She whispered, suddenly grasping onto him when her image started fading. He looked up in surprise, trying to pull her closer even though she slipped through his grasp.

* * *

"_NO._" He yelled, bolting upwards in bed and looking to the side where Sarah laid in a bundle of blankets, her small owl body lurching when he yelled. He sighed when he saw the fear in her eyes, laying back down and looking at the little nest she had made in his blankets. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, raising a small eyebrow in question.

Sarah merely hooted in response and burrowed into the blankets even more. "Your bed is by the fire, small one." He received a glare for the nickname, causing him to chuckle lightly. "How can it be, that for three weeks you've been here, yet you always end up in my blankets?" He asked, sitting up from the bed and stretching. He yawned before turning slightly and looking down, blinking in surprise when he saw her cuddling against his side. "How you get up here is another mystery, with your wing still not fully healed." He said, offering an arm that she quickly hopped up onto before climbing onto her usual perch on his shoulder.

Twenty minutes later found them seated in the throne room, her perched on his raised knee as he lounged on the throne. "Try not to attack any of the goblins today, eh Sarah?" He asked, another glare sent his way that clearly said '_It deserved it._'. "Perhaps, but it takes so much effort to clean up Goblin blood, plus poor Squeak didn't really mean it. The ale tankard was meant for the wall."

Sarah merely huffed as best she could and fluffed her feathers, looking away from him and at the woman in the window. Katja seemed to have become taken with the Goblin Kingdom over the past few weeks while the two fae and owl tried to find a way to turn Sarah back. Jareth presumed it would fade away with time, Katja was sure she had to wish herself back to normal, and Sarah refused to tell them she had the ability to do so the entire time. But the two fae seemed to be unaware of the fact that Sarah, having been in the Underground and eaten fae food, had slowly started changing fae herself over the four years she was gone. But becoming an owl did take away her voice, except in the dreams she unknowingly shared with Jareth. Those she thought were the product of wishful thinking.

She hooted again and slowly climbed down Jareth's legs to the floor, the man simply watching her in amusement as she waddled across the floor with her wings out to balance herself. She still wasn't used to walking as an owl. When she reached her destination, Katja leaned down and lifted her onto the sill beside her. The two seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation, Katja laughing every now and then. Standing up from his throne he strutted over to them, leaning on the wall.

"And what are you two talking about?" He asked, surprising Sarah enough that she hooted in surprise and wobbled close to the edge of the window. His hand struck out immediately, pulling her away from the deadly drop. "You need to be more careful." He chastised, Sarah puffing up indignantly and hooted, turning her back to him.

"She says it's your fault." Katja said, removing the little owl from her brother and resting her on her knee.

Jareth huffed in response, throwing his hands up. "She should be more observant." He retaliated, "I really don't understand how you have the capability to understand her pestering little hoots, when I'm the one that can change into one."

"Now we _all _know that I'm the one that acquired the ability to talk to animals, while you got the ability to keep track of the little monsters." Katja said with a smirk of her own, both of them knowing she meant the Goblins when she said monsters.

"No, what you got is the ability to turn people against me, like her." He said, pointing at the owl whose back was to him as she stared out over the Labyrinth. What happened next surprised Jareth, leaving him spluttering in the window for a moment. Sarah simply spread her wings and took off, soaring away from the window. "Sarah!" He yelled, shocked as she turned and flew about the open air.

Katja laughed at his reaction, "Ah, I forgot to tell you her wing healed a week ago, cousin." She said, laughing at the glare she received before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "Go fly with your queen-to-be." She said, clapping his shoulder before hopping from the window and slinking into the rest of the castle, moving much like the lion she was.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been exactly half a year since Sarah revealed to Jareth that she could, in fact, fly. In that time, she still kept her secret of being fae and being able to turn back at any time. It had also become known through most of the Underground that the Goblin King had a new 'pet'. Jareth refused to tell the world her real identity and she was fine with it, seeing as how some of the visiting royalty and ambassadors now brought her treats, overtime becoming things that the fae or humans would enjoy as world of her more refined owl taste buds got out.

And she spent almost every waking moment with Jareth, learning the ways of the Underground. She learned the history, the etiquette. She learned the way that Jareth did things, how he acted towards certain people and why. But then every evening they spent together in his chambers, Sarah wrapped in a soft blanket when it was cold and snuggled next to his side, much to his amusement.

* * *

Something felt off… She was colder than normal, the blanket wrapped around her still though it suddenly felt different. And she could feel something moving, a gentle rise and fall. Usually when she woke it felt more like a push, causing her to sway side to side. She slowly blinked open her eyes, a gasp escaping when she realized _what _was so different. She was human, her pale arms wrapped around Jareth's waist and her head resting on his chest. How neither of them woke before now was the question. She took in the changes she noticed in seconds, the next moment robbed from her when Jareth startled awake at her gasp.

The two fae stared at each other in shock, green eyes widening before she scrambled back and away from him. The edge of the bed approached too quickly for either of them to notice, so caught up in each others gazes, that Sarah went over. She landed with a yelp and a slapping sound as bare flesh met cold stone. Her cheeks colored in embarrassment when she realized she was naked, quickly gathering the blanket that had followed her over and hugging it to her chest.

"Sarah?" His voice broke through her embarrassment and she looked up, turning crimson when she saw him leaning over the bed to stare at her.

* * *

**Apologies for taking so long to upload- I honestly forgot even though I've been reading fanfic everyday. **


	5. Chapter 4

Sarah was curled up in one of the chairs beside the fire, her blanket across her legs since Jareth had given her his shirt when they finally snapped out of it. She sighed softly as she tucked her legs closer to her and leaned against the arm of the chair, her eyes feeling heavy as she listened to the droning of Jareth and Katja's conversation.

"Honestly, I don't know what happened. One moment we were sleeping peacefully, the next she's gasping and waking me up. And she was human again."

"Perhaps she finally decided it was time to return to normal."

"Decided? What do you-"

"Jareth, look at her. She's obviously not human anymore!"

"She has to be! There's no way she could have turned fae!"

And she did look different. She had seen her reflection in one of the mirrors that decorated Jareth's room. Her hair was longer, reaching the top of her thighs, and it was blacker. Her eyes shone brilliantly and seemed to have an air about them, like she knew all your secrets, and had silver markings about them much like Jareth's blue ones and Katja's black ones. And her skin was smooth, all the scars from growing up gone. The only thing the saw that marred the perfect porcelain was the scatterings of freckles across both her shoulders. She could see why Jareth had stared at her like he had.

She woke up hours later to someone gently running a gloved hand down her cheek and she stared at Jareth in sleep induced confusion before she smiled at him, leaning into the touch. She closed her eyes as he cupped her cheek, waking up again when he scooped her up into his arms. She mumbled something against his neck, one arm moving to go around his neck.

Jareth couldn't help but smile to himself when she cuddled against him, arms going around him in a death grip. He quietly hummed the song he had sung to her in the ballroom, moving over to his bed to lay her down. When he went to stand straight, however, he realized she still clung to him.

"No…" Was the whimpered response to his attempts to get away and he chuckled softly, leaning down to softly kiss her forehead.

"Love, I need to stand. I do have a kingdom to run." He said, running a gentle gloved hand along her arm.

She refused to release him and in the end pulled him down onto the bed with her, turning them so she was curled up half on his chest and half beside him. He laughed softly after getting over the surprise, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead again.

"Alright, five more minutes. But only five." He gently ran his fingers along her back soothingly, staring down at the human-turned-fae that now slept peacefully, a small smile curling her red lips up at the corners. "Oh, how you turn my world, you precious thing."


End file.
